


all we are, we are

by beemblebummed



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, cutesie, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemblebummed/pseuds/beemblebummed
Summary: Link makes some soup for his gals and they all hang out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> trigger/squicks  
> \- food and mentions of food  
> \- PDA, just in case!

A soft duet of giggles rise up from behind Link, amusement twinkling in his eyes at the familiar and ever so beloved sound of his girls laughing. A glance over his shoulder is cast to them, finding Zelda and Midna still perched in their elegant ways on the furniture, simply waiting. The boy is preparing a quick pot of soup for the three of them, but clearly he had missed out on a small joke shared between the ladies.

While the water boils, Link turns around, leaning against the counter and signing ‘ _what is so funny?’_ with a grin.

Midna giggles again and then props her chin on her palm, painted nails touching her cheek. “Zelda has just pointed something out to me, and I’m hard-pressed to agree.”

Link quirks an eyebrow, still smiling, and inquires ‘ _and what’s that?’_

Zelda pipes in, bringing both hands up to gently touch both index fingertips to her cheeks, making a sort of smiling gesture. “You smile a lot without realizing when you’re making food!”

“It’s absolutely _adorable_ ,” Midna adds.

Very quickly, the boy turns a soft shade of pink, his eyes widening a visible action before he looks away, too flustered to hold their gaze. Did he really? He really had noticed, but it did kind of make sense. Link has always loved cooking, in any kind of way, and it’s something he’ll always take great pride in. Everyone at Ordon Village thought his cooking was the best they had ever tasted, and his partners both think the same way– which was honestly enough for him.

But at the same time, that seems like it should _embarrass_ him, like, a lot. It kind of does– mostly for the fact that they called him cute!– but not in the way he originally thought it would.

Before he can get too distracted, however, Link glances to his pot of broth, moving to put his back to the ladies and focus on this instead. He doesn’t respond yet, and his girls understand that, so they simply wait patiently for him to be _ready_ to give them the response he no doubt has to their statements.

Midna is obviously very delighted, having always taken pride in flustering both Link and Zelda, that sharp-toothed grin of hers always peeking through her lips, bringing a light to her face that made her all the more beautiful to either of her partners. Link had a sneaking thought that Midna would be wearing said expression when he would turn around in a minute with two bowls of soup, and he most definitely is proven right as he moves into the area with his partners.

Briskly, he hands them their bowls and then returns for his own, wasting no time in sitting down in his own chair to test the meal. It’s actually really good,and that pride gauge increases with each sip.

“So,” Zelda chirps between spoonfuls, “do you have a rebuttal for our smile comments?”

The girls exchange amused looks.

Link allows his spoon to rest against the brim of the bowl, attempting to sign with one hand before giving up and balancing the bowl between his thighs to allow use of both extremities.

‘ _My rebuttal is that you are both losers,’_ he signs, grinning before grabbing his bowl in one hand again.

Zelda and Midna just laugh, the former of the two reaching over to gently touch Link’s nose– a habit of showing affection she had been demonstrating for some time. “We can say the same for you,” the princess replies.

They continue the rest of their meal in relative silence as far as chatting goes, but afterwards, they all pile up into the largest sofa they have(which isn’t _that_ large), Zelda on the left, Midna in the middle, and Link on the right. A mess of tangled limbs, leaning on one another, and random telling of new things that have happened recently, a fair share of dumb jokes, and a few riddles that make them all pleasantly frustrated at the answers.

With Midna’s legs completely over in Zelda’s lap, Zelda’s legs tangled up around the Twili’s, and Link eventually moving to lie atop the leg bridge, the trio are plenty finished with the land of the waking. Each of them gradually fall asleep, curled and twisted around each other and feeling as safe and comfortable as can be, with not a care in the world.


End file.
